Ai Satsugi
by Anime Lover Motoko
Summary: This was written for some crazy girl that won my contest. Damn I thought that question was hard!Ai Satsugi queen demoness of the Coastal Region, Champion Fighter and beuatiful woman meets Sesshoumaru. ONESHOT! LEMON! The perverted hand is back for fourths


Ai Satsugi was pissed. Her, champion fighter and queen demoness of the coastal region refused at every stupid inn from here to there. Not one bow from a slave. Not one offering. Not one hello or cheery smile. She was extremely pissed. She headed toward a large iron gate. Her black silver tipped kitsune ears twitched angrily as she swung them open. She stopped in the middle of the garden and looked around. She was about to leave when she felt a tug at her skirt. She looked down and a small human girl child bowed to her deeply. Ai Satsugi smiled. She adored children! Human or demon they were the most precious things on earth she thought. She smiled as she lifted the girl into her arms.

"What's your name pretty one?" Ai Satsugi smiled showing perfect white fangs

"Rin, my lady," she paused "What's yours?" she asked nervously obvious fear in her voice. Ai Satsugi tickled Rin's stomach with silver claws

"My name's Ai Satsugi, Champion Fighter and Queen of the Coastal Region," she said making Rin giggle. She let her claws tickle more giggles from Rin until a shrill voice was heard across the courtyard.

"Who's that?"

"Jaken the toad," Rin answered hate showing in her eyes as the little toad approached the pair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WHAT ABOUT SESSHOUMARU-SAMA'S ORDERS!" he shouted at them. Ai Satsugi's silver eye's narrowed at the small being a small growl beginning in the back of her throat.

"My name is Ai Satsugi, Queen of the Coastal Region," she growled leaning over Jaken. Jaken gulped as she set down Rin "I should think that your master Sesshoumaru would be VERY displeased with you for insulting such an honoured guest," She finished by stepping back and giving Jaken a mighty kick that flung him over the fence into the forest beyond. Ai Satsugi heard Rin giggle at her side and brought her hand into hers, "Well Rin it looks as if you're in charge now am I right? I'll be staying for a night so where will I be staying?" Rin looked into her eyes and smiled leading her into the castle.

Ai Satsugi looked around her room. It was mainly blood red and that suited her just fine. The long velvet curtains hung to the ground blocking out the light. Giving the room a sort of glow like real blood. She lay on the swan down filled bed and took inventory of the room. The four-poster bed was luxuriously covered with a fur that she had never seen or felt before but recognised as mink. It was dyed the same colour as the rest of the room and was heavenly to the touch. The floors were a dark black and although they were brightly polished they seemed to draw in all the extra light. The bed was on sort of a stage that led down into the rest of the room. The cupboards were a dark brown mahogany and were filled with beautiful silk clothing. Ai Satsugi took off her leather knee-high boots and snuggled under the fur falling gently into sleep.

Sesshoumaru however was less than happy about their new arrival. On his way home Jaken had landed quite unceremoniously at his feet and started to blubber. He found this extremely annoying and kicked him back where he had come from. For the rest of the way home he walked at a leisurely pace and went over what Jaken had said. A woman had come to his house, corrupted Rin, had demanded a room, claimed she was the Queen of the Coastal Region and kicked Jaken into the forest. Sesshoumaru had never heard of the Coastal Region so was a bit sceptical, corrupting Rin against Sesshoumaru would have been very hard as she treated him with the reverence of a god but what got him annoyed was that she had demanded a room. Who was she? It was getting dark hen he opened the gates to his castle and walked in.

Ai Satsugi woke as she heard her door open quiet suddenly. A growl emerged from her throat as she drew her claws on the stranger. She stood her ground to see what this new comer would do.

Sesshoumaru was stunned, he had expected something quiet different. But before him stood a goddess. Two perfectly pointed kitsune ears poked their way out of long black hair. The silver streaks that ran through it were like stars. Her eyes bright silver were like pools of moonlight. His eyes caressed her body as they made their way down. A black chocker had a silver chain that ran down her neck to her top. Her top, also black, was a small boob tube that left the pale plains of her stomach free. A small piercing in her navel was alluring as his eyes slipped further down. Her long black tail laid on the floor its tips bright silver. Her skirt was short. Mega short. Shorter than Kagome short and hung low on her hips accentuating her long elegant legs. A growl of approval left his throat unintentionally and he moved out of the darkness.

Ai Satsugi gasped as she heard a growl of approval leave the lips of her mysterious visitor. He stepped out of the darkness and Ai Satsugi was in heaven. He was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. His long silver hair was glowing as the moonlight caught on it. His eyes a golden red pulled her in. She longed to touch the purple streaks on his cheeks, to caress the marking on his forehead. She liked his style to. The long white boa that hung over his shoulder covered part of his armour. The white shirt and pants so impossibly white. She wanted him as she stepped forward.

Sesshoumaru felt himself flush as this mysterious stranger walked forward to meet him. Her hips swayed just a little giving away her true intentions. Sesshoumaru talked first.

"This Sesshoumaru would like to know what has given him this pleasure of hosting you," he questioned, a thin eyebrow raised.

"My name is Ai Satsugi, Champion Fighter and Queen of the Coastal Region," Ai Satsugi said moving closer "And the pleasure is all mine she growled running her nails up his armour. Sesshoumaru couldn't help it as he lowered his head and kissed her. She kissed back. He bit her lower lip asking for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth and their tongues danced.

The kiss became heated as Sesshoumaru slowly pushed Ai Satsugi back onto the bed. She groaned as he left her mouth kissing down her neck till just above her breasts.

Sesshoumaru growled as her slipped the garment over her head, fondling the two perfect mounds. He felt a familiar tightening in his pants as he suckled on her breast, rubbing the nub with extra fervour. Ai grabbed his boa and flung it to the other side of the room undoing the straps of the armour. He growled as she flipped him on to his back. She looked into his eyes and giggled running her tongue down his chest, cutting short his fondling. He moaned as she explored his front and back with equal care and lightness. Her tongue and fingers touching, feeling, rubbing and sucking various different body parts to arouse him. She was gasped when she felt a hand make its way up her leg.

Sesshoumaru seeing this as his chance flipped her over again and pulled off her skirt. He pushed his hand up her thigh again and ran his nail over her centre of pleasure. Ai Satsugi groaned as she felt him push a part of his nail into her. She whined as he pushed the rest of his finger into her and pulled out just as quickly. He smiled and whispered into her ear

"Did you like that my pet?" and pushed in again pulling out just as fast. He smiled when he felt her push up against his hand.

"Stop…Teasing…Damn it," her voice husky with ecstasy. He grinned and started again teasing her, starting then stopping. As she reached her limit he added another finger making another wave of pleasure wash over her. Her breath shortened as he drove in harder and faster drawing her to a release. She clutched at his back as she finished, digging her nails into his shoulders.

He whined as her smell over powered his senses, the cloth around his manhood becoming extremely painful. Ai Satsugi noticed this and decided to get back at him for teasing her earlier. Smiling slyly she flipped him and straddled his waist, just above his most sensitive area. She grinned as she slid down very slowly her wetness soaking through his clothing. He whined as she stopped above him and started to rock her hips slightly. She grinned and groaned sexily pushing down harder on his cloth-covered erection. He reached to undo his hakama but was stopped as she pressed his hands down at his sides. She nuzzled his hair with her nose

"Pay back," she said sexily. Pulling her waist back up to his chest, she flipped herself over. Quickly taking control of his hands again before they could escape. She felt him tense as he realised what she was doing.

"Please…let me go," he said his voice filled with pain and pleasure. Ai Satsugi found liked the mix and did exactly what he did to her. She teased on.

Slowly, ever so slowly she slid her bottom down his chest resting just before him. She pulled back up quickly and kissed him on the cheek a growl escaping his lips. It was supposed to be a menacing growl but she knew that he was enjoying it as much as she did when it came out husky. She than slowly made her way back down his stomach and rested on his hardened manhood. She pushed down with her waist pressing her bottom against him. She felt him buck beneath her and she pulled back again, again she pressed more firmly and pushed herself up and down on top of him. She pulled back flipping again on his chest as he released. She looked into his face and that was enough. Sesshoumaru flipped her and grabbed her hands pressing her against the bed.

"You little bitch," he said pressing him against her. She smiled coyly as she felt him harden again. She thanked the kami's that demons came back quicker than humans.

She pulled her hands from his grasp and quickly undid his hakama. She looked lovingly into his eyes and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He returned her gaze and ran his fingers down her body resting them in the curve of her hips. Then they danced.

She wrapped her sensitive legs around his waist pulling him closer to her. Her breath shortened as his claws danced on her flesh. She groaned as he plunged into her savouring the heat he gave off. He pulled out then plunged in again speeding up as she rose to meet him. They sped to an almost inhumane speed loving each other and holding on. Ai Satsugi dug her claws into his back as they reached their peak. She whined as he pushed down for the last time. Sesshoumaru's eye's turned red as he bit down on the tender gap between her neck and shoulder.

A gasp escaped her lips as they sank into the soft sheets his arms around her waist their legs entangled. Ai Satsugi sighed and kissed his forehead nuzzling into his chest for warmth. 'So this is what love feels like," she thought falling gently into sleep 'nice'.

Sesshoumaru looked into her black hair and fingered a silver streak. 'So this is what Inuyasha feels for that human? I understand his reasoning now, I must be nicer, just a tiny bit,' he thought wrapping his arms more tightly around HIS female. Ai Satsugi.


End file.
